Midnight Dances, Bikes and Rocks
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: 'Next topic' Jessie asked sleepily, looking at him with glazed eyes. 'Nope. You need to wake up.' James stood up, dimmed the lamp, and walked over to the window. He opened one of the curtains and opened the window, he plucked a white rose from the flower bed below, and closed the window and curtain. He spun around and bowed, he then stood straight and offered her his hand.


Midnight Dances, Bikes and Rocks

Shadows were cast across the dark room, and the sound of light breathing could be heard. The glow of the moon illuminated a sleeping figure. He watched from the doorway as her chest rose and fell with each breath. A smile played at his lips, and he quietly closed the door behind him.

'Jessie?' He whispered softly, walking over to her. He looked at the sleeping girl, the corners of her lips were turned upwards in the most endearing way, and he smiled to himself as she gave a content sigh in her sleep.

It almost pained him to wake her, he could have sat there all night; watching her as her expressions changed throughout her dreams. She turned over and snuggled further into the covers; he suspected that she was awake now.

'Jessie, you're lucky that Caroline let me swap with her tonight so we can study together.'

Her eyes fluttered open and his gaze found her sapphire blue eyes. 'It's only because she thinks that we're hooking up.' She replied with a yawn. Jessie sat up in bed, and pulled the covers up around her. 'It's cold.'

'No it isn't, don't be a baby, Jess. Come on.' James drew the curtains closed and for a moment they were in complete darkness before he found the switch for the lamp.

'We have finals tomorrow, and at this rate we're both going to fail miserably.'

'Then let's fail.'

'Jessie...'

'I know, James, I know. We can't afford to fail; we have no pokemon, no money.'

Without a warning, James ripped the covers from Jessie's bed and threw them onto the top bunk.

'James!' She complained with a whine, pouting at her purple-haired friend.

'Jessie!' He mimicked her with a smile, and pulled her up. 'We have to study if we want to pass! First up we have Pokemon Breeding and Raising. As long as we cover all of that and most of the others, we can do last minute recaps in between exams tomorrow.'

'Right...'

With a heavy sigh, she sat down next to him at her desk. He turned to her, and held the text book up in front of his face so she couldn't see it at all.'

'Why is breeding important?'

'So we can get new pokemon? Duh?'

'Okay... What are the requirements for successfully breeding a pokemon?'

'Err, a female pokemon... A male pokemon of the same type...'

'Wrong.'

'How can I have gone wrong already? That's like, standard knowledge for anything!'

'It doesn't _have_ to be a male pokemon of the same type. As long as it's male or genderless, if it's in the same group it can breed.'

They took it in turns to ask each other questions, slowly they tired and Jessie was answering the questions so slowly that James thought that she was in danger of going to sleep sitting down.

'Right.'

'Next topic?' Jessie asked sleepily, looking at him with glazed eyes.

'Nope. You need to wake up.'

'Okay?'

James stood up, dimmed the lamp, and walked over to the window. He opened one of the curtains and opened the window, he plucked a white rose from the flower bed below, and closed the window and curtain.

He spun around and bowed, he then stood straight and offered her his hand. Reluctantly, Jessie took it and within moments he had swept her into his arms.

James slid the rose into Jessie's red hair and gazed at her lovingly in the dim light.

'Can you dance?'

'Nope.' She said with a laugh.

'You can now.' He said softly, pulling her closer.

He slid his arms around her waist, and hers snaked around his neck. They slowly turned on the spot, imagining a romantic song in the background, and Jessie found her head resting on her friends shoulder.

'I really don't think this is helping you stay awake.' James whispered, his warm breath so close that Jessie shivered.

'I think it is.' Jessie yawned, internally cursing at herself for her awful timing.

'You know how we can't fail...'

'I know.' Jessie whispered, nestling her head into his neck, further muffling her voice. 'We have no pokemon, we have no money, we have nowhere to go...'

'But you know what we do have?' James said, holding her at arms length.

'What?'

He pulled her close once more and cupped her cheek as he fiercely pressed his lips to hers. Jessie's eyes widened, but soon fluttered closed as she parted James' lips with the tip of her tongue...

'Bikes.' James said breathlessly, as he kissed down her jaw line and pressed light kisses down Jessie's neck.

'Bikes?' Jessie whispered, involuntarily leaning her head to the other side.

'And rocks.'

'Rocks?'

'Bikes and rocks.' James quickly kissed her on the cheek and flung the curtains open.

Jessie smiled, following his train of thought.

James grinned back at her and opened the window as far as he could; big enough for them to slip out of.

'Let's fail.' He offered her his hand, and with that they were both out of the window, laughing as they ran down the hill together to the bike shed.

They didn't need to pass their exams, they didn't need fancy pokemon.

They only needed each other.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little one-shot I put together last year actually, and I didn't realise it wasn't posted...**

 **Anyway, I wrote this for my girlfriend - BellaMondragon and it was supposed to be part of a bigger fic but it seemed better as a stand-alone.**

 **Feedback is always appreciated, good and bad.**

 **(and yes I know they did actually do the exams and failed with the lowest scores in all of history but this was how it wanted to be written)**


End file.
